The Familiar Faces
by Adri29
Summary: George finds someone who looks just like Susan.Newman and Kramer come up with an invention to make.Elaine runs into JFK junior again,and Jerry finds out why his old girlfriend still cares about him.


Seinfeld Script 2-The Familiar Faces

Setting-Jerry's apartment

George

Guess whom I ran into today?

Jerry

Who?

George

Guess

Jerry

Uh, Puddy?

George

No, I ran into Lucy Carson

Jerry

Lucy Carson? Oh, that girl I dated in high school?

George

Ya. She came up to me and first thing out of her mouth is "Hi, how's Jerry?" She didn't even ask how I was! How rude was that!

Jerry

You think she still cares about me?

George

Obviously…who is rude enough to ask about someone else before they even acknowledge the person they are talking to?

Jerry

She said hi. I can't believe she still cares about me! It was almost 30 years ago!

George

Some people just never let go.

Jerry

Ya..Oh well..

(Kramer enters)

Kramer

What's happening?

Jerry

George ran into my old girlfriend from high school. She made it seem as if she still cared about me.

Kramer

Maybe she never met anyone after you and that's why she cares.

Jerry

Kramer I dated her almost 30 years ago.

Kramer

Well maybe she became unattractive and no one likes her anymore.

Jerry

Did she look unattractive or somehow abnormal to you George?

George

No, she was beautiful. even more then I remember her to be.

Kramer

Maybe she is really mean or something…so no one likes her.

Jerry

Good insight Kramer, (said sarcastically)

Kramer

It is a good insight…maybe she has an anger management problem or something.

Jerry

Maybe.

Scene ends

(Setting-the local park. George is going for a walk. George sits on the bench for a break. There is a woman beside him who looks exactly like Susan.)

George

Hi Susan!

Oh my god! Susan! Your dead!

Woman

Who's Susan?

George

Ha-ha am sorry you just look exactly like my ex-fiancé Susan. She died.

Woman

I am sorry to hear that..My name is Monica (shakes Georges hand)

George

My name is George, nice to meet you.

Monica

It's my pleasure.

Scene Ends

Setting –Jerry's Apartment

Elaine

Get this; Puddy came to my house today.

Jerry

What happened?

Elaine

Well, we got to talking, and we've decided that we'll stay friends after every time we break up..Instead of losing complete contact..cause you know, we always bump into each other again anyways.

Jerry

So you are planning on breaking up again?

Elaine

Why do you think that?

Jerry

Well you said that you would stay friends with him every time you break up.

Elaine

Well if we break up then we'll stay friends.

Jerry

But you can't stand each other

Elaine

Forget I said anything, dating him is better then dating nobody.

(Jerry picks up the newspaper)

Jerry

hey,look who's back in town!

Elaine

Who?

Jerry

John f. Kennedy.

Elaine

You're kidding?

Jerry

Nope

Elaine

Is he still with the virgin?

Jerry

I don't know, and her name in Marla.

Elaine

Who cares? You know if you hadn't told her about the contest she wouldn't have broke up with you, and she wouldn't have gone with john. It would've been me. Who knows I could've been married to him by now! It's you and your big mouths fault! You ruined my destiny! Now I have to settle for David Putty.

Jerry

Hey don't go blaming me for your sex life!

Elaine

Well it is your fault!

Scene Ends

Setting-Monks

Kramer

Newman and me are working to create a new invention. Got any ideas?

Jerry

If I tell you my ideas technically it would be my invention.

Kramer

I don't care we'll modify your suggestion.

Jerry

I got nothing

(George and Monica enter.)

Jerry

Oh my god, is that Susan?

George

No, this is Monica. Monica this is jerry and Kramer. Two good friends of mine.

Monica

Hello, jerry and Kramer

Kramer

Wow you look exactly like Susan, I mean exactly!

Monica

Well they say there is someone out there who looks just like you.

Kramer

I don't think they meant an exact replica

This is amazing, and it has given me an idea for my invention. I got to go!

(Exit Kramer)

Monica

I have to go to the washroom, excuse me.

(Exit Monica)

Jerry

Does dating her bring back memory?

George

Not really, they are complete opposites

Jerry

Interesting

George

What's so interesting about that?

Jerry

Well she looks exactly like Susan and yet has a completely different personality..It's kind of ironic.

George

That's not ironic..It's coincidental

Jerry

It is said that there is no such thing as coincidence.

George

Whatever.

Scene ends.

Setting-new York health club

Joyce

Elaine? Elaine Benes?

It's been a long time since you've been here.

Elaine

I guess it has been.

Joyce

What brings you here?

Elaine

Well I heard JFK junior is back in town and I thought he might stop off here.

Joyce

Oh ya..It was few years back since you first met him here..What happened with that?

Elaine

Long story.

Joyce

All right, good luck finding him.

Elaine

Thanks

Scene ends

Setting-jerry's apartment

(Jerry's on the phone with George)

George

I can't stand her! I miss Susan!

Jerry

You couldn't stand Susan either.

George

Well Susan is 10x better then Monica!

Jerry

Then break up with her. Its simple.

(Jerry's buzzer goes off)

I'll call you later someone's here.

George

Bye.

(Jerry hangs up, and goes toward the buzzer)

Jerry

Who is it?

Lucy

Lucy Carson.

Jerry

Lucy Carson? (He buzzes her in)

Scene ends

Setting –the New York health club

Elaine

That was a good work out but I haven't seen JFK junior.

Oh, well.

Joyce

Nice seeing you again

Elaine

You too.

(Elaine leaves the health club and bumps into JFK junior)

Elaine

John!

John

Hey, I know you

Elaine

Ya,it's Elaine.Remember?About 5 years ago you asked me out here..and I waited outside my apartment and you went with a woman named Marla instead.

John

That's right.you never showed up in front of your apartment building.

Elaine

Actually I did.but you were so late that I gave up.

John

Well I am sorry about that.

Elaine

It's alright.so are you still with marla?

John

How do you know about marla?

Elaine

I just know these things

John

Well we broke up after a month.

Elaine

(trying to hide a smile)well are you dating anyone?

John

No I'm not ,are you?

Elaine

(completely forgetting about Puddy) No!(smiling)

John

Well how about going out for a coffee with me?

Elaine

Sure!

Scene ends

Setting-monks

George

I broke up with her.

Jerry

Monica?

George

No,Julia Roberts.

Jerry

You were dating Julia Roberts?

George

I broke up with Monica

Jerry

You seem to have a problem with everyone you date.

George

No one is good enough for me.

Jerry

No,I think you're just not good enough for anybody.

Anyways,Lucy came to my apartment.I figured out whats wrong with her,and why she still cares about me.

George

What's wrong with her and why does she care about you?

Jerry

She has short term memory loss.

George

Oh,so she would forget every relationship she's had. But how come she remembered you.

Jerry

Because that would be long-term memory-loss. She remembers everything before October 16th, 1975.

George

Oh, so are you two dating?

Jerry

No, it would be so irritating dating someone who forgets everything!

George

Ya I guess your right.

(Kramer and Newman enter)

Kramer

Hey guys.

Newman

Hello Jerry, George

Jerry and George

Hello Newman.

Jerry

You two look down in the dumps. What's wrong?

Newman

Kramer's idea for our invention backfired.

George

What was the invention?

Kramer

Robots that are exactly like each of us.

Jerry

What was the purpose of that invention.Did it do anything for you?

Newman

That's how it backfired..It didn't do anything for us.

Jerry

I don't think that's considered backfiring but whatever.

Scene ends

Setting-some expensive coffee shop

Elaine

Mmmm, this is excellent coffee, John.

John

Yes I come here whenever I visit NYC.

Elaine

I had a marvelous time during the hour we spent together.

John

As did I.

(Puddy and another woman walk by Elaine and John's booth)

Elaine

Puddy! You're with another woman!

Puddy

Elaine! You're with another man! Wait, is that JFK Junior?

John

At your service

Puddy

Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you!

(Outside the window of the coffee shop is jerry and George walking by)

Jerry

Hey isn't that Elaine?

George

And isn't that JFK junior?

Jerry

Looks like of the three of us who hooked up with familiar faces, Elaine's the only one who's hookup actually worked out.

George

I don't think so, isn't that Puddy beside them?

Aren't they dating?

Jerry

I guess I was wrong.her hookup probably won't work out.

THE END


End file.
